Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy
by DBZFan99
Summary: On Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans have gained the means of becoming galactic businessmen. On Earth, Krillin goes on the hunt for the remaining mystical Dragon Balls. On Namek, the Namekians live in peace, protecting their own Dragon Balls with their life. Little did they know the universe as they know, will undergo a path of destruction. Arcosian Saga beginning.
1. Chapter 1: The Monkey King

**Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy**

Saga 1: The Beginning Saga

Chapter 1: The Monkey King

Deep in the vast voids of space, there was a planet. It's atmosphere gave the sky a red glowing tint, and the grounds were as dry as a drought in a desert. No grasslands, small supplements of water sources. This planet was also occupied by lots of people. These people were humanoid, of course, with an exception that would be a long furry brown tail attached above their backsides.

They called themselves Saiyans.

The Saiyans didn't appear to be too intelligent, but every lacking brain cell made up for their unbelievable strength and skill. They amplified the mountains within the area and pimped it to their benefits, making perfect huts from them in which they lived. The Saiyans had an abnormal obsession when it came to fighting, for these bloodthirsty warriors were naturally exceptional at it. Although they had an unspoken civilization, they believe it was time to raise among them a king. They shared their planet with yet another humanoid race known as Tuffles. These Tuffles were the brains rather than the brawn on the blood ruby planet.

And with their suggestion, the Saiyans hosted a rather unorganized tournament to determine who had the strength to lead their race to greatness and universal supremacy. Of course these Tuffles still remain to exist because the Saiyans need them to advance in materials such as the means of interstellar travel. Deep within a barren wasteland, 4 figures appeared to be waiting and watching two other individuals.

The first two Saiyans had begun to stretch out, preparing themselves for an amazing brawl. The first Saiyan was rather tall and pale, and be wore a smirk of confidence on his face. His spiky jet black hair blew in the wind as he adjusted his belt of rope, which was the support for the brown fur pelt that he wore. His coal pupils narrowed as he eyed his opponent, "Tch, one of the rich boys.." he mumbled under his breath as he observed his opponent.

His opponent was short and appeared to be an adolescent. His gravity defying ebony hair seemed to be a big factor of his height. He wore a strange device over his left eye, which was a metal patched attached to a transparent red screen. He wore an indigo spandex undersuit coated with golden and white armor which had shoulder and leg guards. In addition, he wore white gloves and boots. He spat in the taller man's direction, saying, " Shut up, clown."

Instantly the two muscular men charged each other like wild men, each executing athletic and agile punches, while also blocking and dodging their mirrored attacks. Although, the tall man lifted his knee, stunning the boy when it connected with his stomach. He continued his onslaught by cocking his arm behind him and proceeded to aim a reverse punch at the unbalanced teen, sending him hurling backwards into the ground, which resembled a path a farmer would make when they would till the ground. Time passed, but the young teen did not emerge from the attack.

The man shrugged as he casually walked to others, awaiting for the next two Saiyans to commence fighting. A man appeared behind the victor and smirked while patting his shoulder, "Nice job on pummeling ol' Vegeta's kid, baby brother." The man tilted his head slightly towards his brother, returning the smirk as he spoke. "Thank you, Raditz." The long haired Saiyan nodded in reply before he focused forward, and be began to walk towards his opponent.

Raditz wore armor similar to the son of 'Vegeta', but his was black and brown. He also wore a similar device but his screen was green. Instead of wearing gloves, Raditz wore black gauntlets on his wrists, and he wore black boots with brown tips at the edges.

His opponent was a child. Literally. His hair was the exact same style as Raditz's brother ironically, and he appeared shirtless. His grey gi top was burned and tore almost completely off, revealing his unusually toned torso. He wore a white sash, blue baggy gi pants, and wore pure white boots. He smiled sheepishly as he bowed in respect before assuming his fighting stance.

Raditz shimmered and vanished from sight.

The child's head smacked backwards as if he was taking invisible blows to his facial area, eventually making him quickly stumble. Raditz then materialized into view behind him, reaching towards the ground to sweep at his legs with his own, entangling them and instantly uncoiling them as the boy fell and awaited for impact on land. That feeling never came when he was clenched onto by the ankle as Raditz spun, swiftly tossing the little warrior into the sky. He intercepted his uncontrollable flight and attacked with his elbow, making the young boy howl in pain as it connected, sending him back towards the dry dirt area. He too, did not get up.

" I win!" Raditz yelped in confidence whilst smirking as he flew down and sat next to his brother. Raditz eyed the two other Saiyans that prepared to fight next.

One man mirrored the appearance of the teenager that Raditz's brother defeated, with an exception of facial hair and his armor. He wore long black spandex underclothing, red and white armor supported with shoulder pads, white gloves and boots. His hair almost had a brown tint to it as he used his fingers to vibrate his goatee that was attached to his beard. His opponent was large and very muscular, appearing to define steroids to its maximum extent. He was bald with the little hairs of his thin black goatee. The armor he wore also had shoulder and leg guards, but it was golden and a dark navy blue. He wore blue gauntlets and blue boots with golden tips. "Ready Vegeta?" He smirked while he awaited a response.

"Sure, Nappa." he gruffed before charging towards him. Nappa caught the incoming fist, and Vegeta attempted to smash Nappa with his other fist, but it was countered with Nappa's own fist. They began to exchange blows so powerful that they began to float aimlessly in the skies, plus they emitted shockwaves. Vegeta gained the advantage by elbowing the bald man's nose, causing him to groan and fall back a couple of yards. Vegeta charged at him once more, delivering countless jabs and kicks onto his head and midsection. As a finisher, Vegeta finally kicked his ribs in repetition, then front flipping with his fists combines as he hammered Nappa's skull, causing him to twirl and descend to the ground. Nappa was free-falling so fast, barely anyone could see it. Nappa suddenly regained composure while being inches away from the ground, continuing to float.

Suddenly Vegeta appeared adjacent to Nappa before resuming his assault with a sidekick to his cheek, knocking him onto the ground for good measure. Nappa slowly picked himself off the ground and he began to note their injuries. Vegeta had a few scrapes, as for Nappa he looked worse for wear. He had a gash of red resting on his forehead which trailed down his face and almost over his eyebrow. He also had a tiny amount of blood escaping the crease of his lips. Nappa growled in rage before charging at Vegeta again, and he backhanded him backwards. Nappa took this to his advantage, drilling his shining head into Vegeta's abdomen, smirking as Vegeta gasped, his air supply being cut short.

Vegeta immediately recovered, wrapping his arms around the larger Saiyan, rolling backwards and sent his feet deep into Nappa's stomach, who was knocked higher into the sky in heaps of pain. Vegeta angrily bounded back onto his feet and launched his arms towards Nappa's direction, sending a volley of light blue energy waves towards the overwhelmed fighter. Nappa yelped, "An energy barrage!?" before raising his guard, preparing for the blasts to explode onto him. When the smoked cleared, Nappa uncovered his body with a smirk. He weakly charged again, but Vegeta put a stop to his persistence with a solid kick to his lower arm. A crack could be heard. Nappa bawled in pain before losing consciousness from the immense pain.

The fight was definitely over.

Raditz furrowed his brows before nodding, knowing it was time to fight his little brother. He stood and turned to him before assuming his stance. "Ready, brother?" Raditz suddenly fell to the dirt unconscious. The taller Saiyan grunted before sitting back down.

The son of Vegeta turned to the child, " Carcus..." he began, a frown evident to be planted onto his face. Carcus looked up and began to cackle a laugh before he aimed a punch at the teen, gasping in slight horror as he noticed that he remained unmoving and unscathed. He backhanded Carcus before smirking, spitting onto the ground and walked away. Raditz's brother looked around, searching for Vegeta. He smirked, " So, Vegeta. Are you ready to bow and massage my feet?" he lifted his feet, revealing they were dirt-stained. He laughed to himself before assuming his fighting stance, and Vegeta silently did the same. They began by throwing energy blasts at each other, each energy ball merging together and imploding on impact, ultimately canceling each other out. Vegeta scowled before appearing behind the Saiyan, smashing through his back with his fist. Surprisingly, the fist drove through the image before the figure faded into the air. "An afterimage" Vegeta grumbled before getting kicked in the temple, cartwheeling himself away. He forced himself to stop before eyeing his smiling opponent. The Saiyan began to convulse in laughter, much to Vegeta's dismay.

" **DON'T you mock me!** " he shouted as his purple aura ignited around him like a flickering flame. In reaction, his muscles began to expand slightly, while he groaned softly as a ball of purple light appeared in his hands, " **GALICK ... GUN!** " he howled before thrusting his arms upwards, releasing the large beam at the Saiyan. The other Saiyan's body began to radiate as a red aura formulated around his figure. His hair received a red tint to it, in which his muscles expanded some as well before he shouted, " **SAIYAKEN**!". He shouted before swiping his arm to the side, altering the ongoing destination of the powerful attack via deflection. Vegeta growled in frustration.

" **HOW CAN A TAILLESS SAIYAN DEFLECT THE STRONGEST ATTACK IN EXISTENCE!?** " Vegeta then felt a fist engulf his gut so fast that lightning would be put to shame. Vegeta forcefully hacked up some blood from his throat. The Saiyan smirked before high kicking Vegeta's chin, sending him high into the air until he began to decelerate towards the land. Vegeta lazily and weakly got to his feet as his opponent once again mercilessly charged towards Vegeta. Vegeta flinched at the afterimage that tore past him, and he glared around.

"DAMMIT! If I could just make a m-" He was cut off by a fist aimed directly for his nose. This sent Vegeta spinning like a tornado. The Saiyan continued to laugh as Vegeta struggled for consciousness, which translated to desperateness, which also translated to swinging wildly at the air. The Saiyan dashed towards Vegeta to knee his chest, causing the Saiyan to be pummeled into the ground. Vegeta rolled onto his stomach as he erupted blood from his trachea, hacking out something to his victor.

"Curse you, Kakarot."

He blacked out.

Kakarot picked up the unconscious Vegeta and places him with the others and warned everyone, "As your new king, you must know my plans. In two months, we will be flying off to two separate planets. We'll be eradicating the inhabitants so we can sell each planet for a valuable price. Until then, rest easy..."

 **···**

A/N: Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. Go easy on me, it's my first one, and I'm young. Be sure to review please? With questions, comments and concerns. I will do a Q and A with each chapter. I will have my own Power Level system, but some levels won't be revealed for spoilers. Please lemme know what you think of so far. Thank you.

Power Levels

Kakarot : 7,000

Vegeta : 3,500

Nappa : 2,500

Vegeta's Son : 2,000

Raditz : 1,500

Carcus : 500


	2. Chapter 2:Assassination Among Earthlings

**Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy**

Chapter 2: Assassination Among Earthlings

 _Last time on Dragon Ball Ultimate Galaxy, we were introduced to the monstrosities known as Saiyans. They battled one another ferociously in order to produce a king. Little did we or the Saiyans know that far off into space, a green and blue planet was going through a similar crisis._

This planet had clear blue skies, and ranged from healthy grasslands, blizzardous landscapes to scorching deserts. The clouds made it an even more beautiful sight from a sightseer in space. Despite the mirage of calm skies and unscarred land, life below was truly a living hell.

We are first introduced to a man of older age. His apparel was a black martial arts vest, similar to what Bruce Lee wore, black pants, black martial arts slippers and topped with red sunglasses with extremely dark lenses. The man was bald with an exception of a long furry moustache plus a gray beard that hung down his chin. The gray hairs seemed to conceal his thin lips.

His name was Muten Roshi.

Roshi had owned a beautiful island known as Kame Island. It is a rather miniscule landscape, enough for his small house to have a small yard around the perimeter. It was perfect for training if he needed to, but that never really came to be. He once endured intense training, but not so much because he realized he lacked a reason.

He thought he deserved a break.

One day, Roshi walked calmly to the ocean to enter the small submarine he owned, for an island as small and unpopulated as his would turn out to be tainted with boredom. After a while of calm steering, Roshi caught sight of a small island. Then when he approached it, it made itself known that it was gigantic, much to his dismay.

' _Oh well, I guess it's perfect for relaxing._ ' He thought as he emerged from his submarine. That's when Roshi had a gut feeling.

...A disturbance...

A shadowy figure continued to watch every action of Roshi from behind a tree. Roshi glanced from the corner of his eye, something his stalker couldn't tell because of the shades he wore. The figure reached into his pockets and threw a shining object at Roshi, who responded by ducking as the knife stabbed through the tree.

" Show yourself, coward."

The figure revealed himself from behind the trunk with a smug grin planted on his face. He was tall, and wore a martial arts robe similar to the one Scorpion would wear in Mortal Combat, with an exception it was pink and it had black sleeves. His dark hair was in a long single ponytail, and his thin goatee fit perfectly with his zombified-like head shape. The words 'KILL YOU' were imprinted on the back of his uniform in red. He slowly walked over to the old man, trying to intimidate him.

"Evening, Muten Roshi." he spoke while his grin widened. Roshi frowned,"Now what's it to ya? Trying to kill me?" The ponytailed man raised his extended index finger as he spoke,"Maybe.." He added on," I like that little island you got. My _**friend**_ likes it too, so he sent me here so I can _**take**_ it, if ya catch ma' drift." His smirk darkened as he giggled under his breath before licking his lips in another attempt of intimidation as he reached down into a stance.

Roshi crouched down into his own stance, "And just who are you?" he asked. The man answered slyly, "Mercenary Tao". He shouted a kiai as he charged towards his prey, hopping into the air slightly as he reached him in order to sidekick his skull, who merely raised his forearm, easily blocking the devastating attack. The hermit reached down to sweep his leg, but Tao foreseen it and lifted his foot from striking range, narrowly dodging it. Tao then rushed his elbow onto Roshi's back, who choked a cough in pain as he hit the ground.

Roshi flipped away as he recovered as he proceeded to bounce from a tree like a trampoline, lunging himself back at Tao. Tao desperately raised his crossing arms in an exertion to block, but all to no avail. The two men were tangled in limbs as they together pierced through a tree, earning a smirk from Roshi. It was evident Tao was becoming dizzy. Tao recuperated swiftly to counter by throwing a hook at Roshi, who barely managed to fare a dodge, in which Tao countered on his own with a knee to Roshi's vincera area. Roshi roared in pain before seeing an incoming fist, quickly batting it away. Roshi had quite the resilience for his age apparently, for he exerted his own fist at Tao, which was also countered with deflection via backhand. Roshi rushed forward, headbutting the shocked Tao, walloping him onto the grass.

Tao maneuvered onto his knees before reaching into his sleeves and extracted a knife before swatting at Roshi. Roshi dodged in a blinding speed due to his nimble petite body. Roshi once again tripped the offensive man with his legs, the knife heaving into the sky. Tao gawked in horror, for he believed he was witnessing his death, for the knife began to purge it's way towards Tao's chest. He slammed his eyes shut and embraced for an excruciating pain that never came. The mercenary uneasily peeled his eyes open, and what he saw absolutely shocked him.

He was granted mercy as Roshi had caught the knife between his index and middle finger, who simply glared at Tao in annoyance before casting the blade away behind him, but furrowed his brows in shock as he never heard a crashing noise erupt from that direction. He rotated just in time to receive a savaging punch to the lips, sending him shipping to another tree, bending it.

Roshi hacked up some blood as he eyed to the newcomer. He too, was bald, but young. He was at average height and unfathomably robust, which didn't help the fact that he was shirtless. His thorax was littered deep scars, popping out just as much as his toned torso. This man wore green gi pants, black martial arts slippers with white bandages covering his ankles, red wristbands and a red sash. What seemed the most surreal about the figure was the third eye that appeared above the normal two and above his eyebrows.

"I was wondering how long you were going to watch, Tien Shinhan," Tao spat in irritation before sulking off the ground. The newcomer nodded in a nonchalant manner as his head snapped back into the distance. "Someone's nearby... Guess I gotta make this quick." Suddenly he was at Roshi, roundhouse kicking the poor man's face, causing the tree that supported his posture to snap in two, and he leaned onto the dirt, unconscious. Tien raised his hand to deliver the finishing blow, but stopped dead in his tracks as his ears perked at the sound of footsteps. He quickly slapped Tao over his shoulder and took charge into the skies in this unfortunate siege.

 **...**

Meanwhile a bald monk began to aimlessly stroll around the wooden area. He smiled as he thought to himself, ' _Today is a beautiful day.._ ' The man was short and had 6 dots on his forehead in pairs of two dots that were parallel to each other. He wore a white shirt with a lavender collar, lavender dress pants, and black dress shoes. He seemed to have no nose.

He whistled in amusement, but he suddenly stopped as the sick stench of blood crept onto his face. He looked around, and there he saw an old man lying on the ground. "OH MY GOD!" The short man hustled towards the downed being, immediately picking him up bridal style and turned to leave when he saw the submarine in the corner of his eye. ' _He's not from here.. He must've been set up or something._ ' he thought before leaving.

 **...**

Roshi began to stir his way into consciousness as he confusingly eyed the new surroundings. He sat up, feeling a cold breeze upon him. He was shirtless, but covered in bandages. It would seem he was in a cabin of some sort, and he furrowed his brows in confusion. ' _Now how did I get here? I would assume Tao and Tien whatever would kidnap me, but they wouldn't nurse me to health._ ' He began to examine the room.

"Is anyone here?"

"Oh, you're awake. Hello."

"Who said that?"

Roshi then felt his shoulder being politely tapped, and he spun around to see a bald midget banding him a black cloth. "Sorry for the weak introduction. My name's Krillin. I found you knocked out a mile up north." he began as Roshi accepted the cloth in gratitude as he wiped his bloodstained stressed face.

"I am you for bringing me here, Krillin. I could've died out there..." Krillin grimaced before going onto the subject. "I was meaning to ask, what the heck happened to you?" He noted the cringe Roshi had internally as he recalled the events which played back in his mind. He shook his head, "Two thugs wanted to kill me for my island.." Krillin's eyes bulged slightly as he heard the news. "That's horrible!" he shouted in anger before calming back down. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Roshi looked up to Krillin, "Yes.. Perhaps if I trained you, we both together could be enough to defeat Mercenary Tao and Tien Shinhan." Krillin's eyes lit up in excitement, "You think so?" Roshi nodded. "I need to rest now. We'll head out in the morning... Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir!"

"Please, Master Roshi is good enough.."

 **...**

It has been two months since Muten Roshi decided to train the good hearted monk known as Krillin, and the results seemed possibly establishing the odds into their favor if they were to fight Tien and Tao once more. It won't be long until that rematch is granted.

Maybe even sooner than they think.

 **...**

Far from Kame Island thrived a wealthy, highly populated city. It was known as East City. The night skies boomed the words Curfew as two figures orbited the city from the sky, and they watched with dark chuckles.

"So, Tien. This is our head start to conquering the world?" "Yes. Let's go." They descended to the ground like bullets before they began to wreak havoc. They were using highly concentrated energy blasts to destroy building after building, causing most buildings to ramshackle into ashes.

A young teen observed the scene with a growl. ' _All those innocent people..._ ' She thought as she clenched her fists. She wore an indigo shirt with orange sleeves. The shirt imprinted the word 'FIGHT' in red on her bosoms. She wore a pair of tight jeans that matched the beautiful aquamarine pupils of hers. She wore brown boots, and she growled deeper. She grew sick of witnessing this, and her hair blew in the wind as she dispatched towards the ruthless duo.

" **STOP THIS!** "

Tao and Tien turned in surprise, ceasing their grotesque works of destruction to examine the girl before a smug smile popped on their faces. In unison, they say, "Make us". Suddenly Tao was involuntarily soaring into a building, and the girl's fist remained extended before running at Tao with a loud bark. Once reaching the disoriented Tao, she began to smack the man with repetition before she herself suddenly gets slapped away.

Tao took charge to wrap her left arm with his two legs before swiftly swirming, causing the young girl's arm to snap. "AGH DAMMIT!" She roared in immeasurable pain before it turned into rage, running at Tao with tears in her eyes. She swiftly swung her knee to his chin with dexterous skill, and then hammering his stomach with her one good arm. Then to finish her opponent, she swept his legs as she hopped with all her force onto him violently, jolted up a brick and bashed his head with it.

Repeatedly.

Tien Shinhan took it upon himself to intervene by raising his index finger as he yelped, "DODON RAY!" In an instant, a thin golden energy beam that trailed straight for the girl, taking her by surprise and knocking her off of his unconscious partner. He took to the skies, noting that the girl had fell on a collapsing building. " **DODON RAY! HAAAAAA!"** Multiple beams of light rushed towards the debris, sliding through the cracks of the rocks. Blood erupted onto the debris, staining countless areas. It was obvious.

The girl is dead.

Or so he thought.

In a mighty feminine roar, an invisible shockwave of energy exerted the debris into the air. The teen stood, blood trailing in many spots on her slender body. She was pissed. She suddenly materialised near Tien, and proceeded to kick straight at his abs, forcing a cough of blood from Tien. She continued to grab his head and yanked it forward, and it met its best buddy; her knee.

This process repeated, with each strike aggravating the man further. The female exhaled a shout, forcing the final assault of her knee to knock Tien back into the streets.

The girl eyed her now blood-stained pant leg, and she frowned. She had just bought these last week. She flew down to Tien, hoping to gain an even bigger advantage. Although, Tien was quicker, and side-slapped her onto the curb. Videl rolled onto her back, for it seemed evident consciousness was wearing thin. She looked up to see the muscular man towering over her. Tien silently lifted his foot and stomped down onto her chest, earning a deadly crack under his foot.

At this very moment, raindrops began to helplessly fall from the sky.

The teen screamed for dear life, and as she did so, she puked multiple trails of blood that would rest aimlessly down her chin. Tien removed the sudden force, and the girl desperately crawled onto her feet. Her posture was slump for obvious reasons. She looked up in horror as she charged off and didn't look back.

Unfortunately, she didn't have to.

Tien materialized suddenly in front of her, and she was running too fast to halt herself. She crashed smack into his chest, spraying a red substance on it slightly. Tien then trapped her into a bear hug, and squeezed with threatening pressure.

The girl cried out in pain, and was rewarded with dead silence. Tien managed to lift her off the ground, before swiftly switching the positions of his arms. He was now squeezing her head with his bear hands. She felt the blood flush from her skin, causing her screams of adrenaline to worsen. She slammed her beautiful blue eyes shut, screaming louder than she ever had in her entire life. Tien then exchanged his arms around her entire head and violently jerked with appalling force.

Snap, goes her neck.

The screaming ceases, and Tien drops the corpse into a constructing puddle and waited with his arms folded.

They were coming.

 **...**

Deep into the night, two figures in the sky soared on with stressed faces. Since they sensed a mass power decrease in the city, then two more vanished, they decided to investigate.

"Be prepared for anything, Krillin." Krillin nodded as the city came into view.

 **...**

Upon landing, the first thing they regarded was the destruction of the buildings. Krillin looked off in horror as he saw a teenage girl curled up in the street, on her side lying in a pool that consisted of blood and water. He ran up to her, "Are you alright!?" As he reached her, he notices something very gruesome. Her neck was broken.

She was definitely dead this time.

"DAMMIT! We were too late!" He shouted as he thought, ' _Those bastards!_ '

A new voice chimes in.

"Nah, you're just in time to tend to your funeral... I sensed you when I was beating the old man.. You're much stronger now. Your meddling with the mighty Tien Shinhan stops **here**!" Tien shouted, earning a death glare from Krillin. A groan could be heard as Tao picked himself off the ground. He covered his head in pain, for he had an extreme headache.

He then eyed Roshi, and assumed his stance. He was awaiting a second chance redeem himself from losing to the old man. Roshi bellowed in anger, charging towards Tao and spin kicked him unconscious once more. Tien then gripped Roshi's still extended foot, and twisted his ankle to unbelievable angles! After a yelp of pain, Roshi was then tossed onto the concrete before his other ankle was mercilessly stomped on, forcing him to faint from the daunting pain.

" _ **STOP IT!**_ " Krillin yelled in rage as he instantly cupped his hands to the side and adjusted his waist before he chanted. " **KA-ME-HA-ME..!** " Tien's eyes dilated at the sight that violently enraged in Krillin's hands. "I...I thought only Crane hermit students could concentrate their ki like that!?"

Krillin ignored Tien while he thrusts his arms towards him, and a beam of ultramarine energy made itself known as he chanted, " **HAAAAA!"** Tien smirked and bounded into the air, deciding the target should be the downed Roshi... Then the beamed changed courses...

" **WHAT!?** " Tien yelped in unadulterated horror, much to Krillin's amusement. He had him. The beam collided with Tien, causing him to whale his lungs out. The massive power behind the attack slammed him back onto the street while the ground cracked under him, where he lay.

Krillin ran over to the girl and hugged the lifeless head of her, tears striking him like venom. "I'm sorry we were too late!" He sobbed into her ear, but he paused when he took note of an glowing orange sphere drop from her bra. The ball was orange, and in the middle, there was a red star wedged into the ball. "What's this?" he asked to particularly no one as he picked it up, and it unshined in his hand. He turned to Tien and Tao, and the ball started to glow rapidly. Something had slipped from the red belt Tien wore. It was the same sphere just like Krillin's, except it had two red stars on it. Krillin picked up the slightly transparent ball, and turned to check Tao to see if he too had one. He found a third, which this one had four red stars within it. Upon discovering these beautiful spheres, Krillin once again tossed his unconscious master over his shoulder before they vanished into the clouds.

 **...**

Roshi began to stir as he began to note that he was tucked neatly in a bed, but not his own. He flung the fine white cloth off of him as he stood up, and the pain hit him like a brick wall. His ankles were broken. "Relax Master Roshi." Krillin looked up from his chair, and Roshi's muscles untensed. He tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't remember anything after his first ankle being broken. "Krillin, what happened? We in a hospital?" Krillin nodded to indicate they were in a hospital. "Well, uh, I defeated Tien Shinhan. I also found these. One was on Tien, one was on Tao, and one was on the girl." he motioned for the three spheres on the table, and Roshi stared dumbfounded as he removed his shades, revealing his drooping eyes.

"So, the legend is real..."

"What legend?"

"The legend of the Dragon Balls. I have one of those at Kame House, and when all seven are gathered, you're granted a wish." Roshi explained.

"We could wish back all who were killed by Tien and Tao!" Krillin jumped in excitement at the mysterious news. Roshi nodded.

"You get a head start by getting the Dragon Ball at Kame House and start hunting. I'll catch up when they release me from the hospital. We've got a job to do..."

 **...**

 **A/N: Another chapter completed! I thank those who have taken the time to give my fanfiction a chance. It means a lot to me that I can get so many views within 12 hours. So please, bear with me here, and the story will deepen. Next Chapter, we're onto the Namekians, the final chapter to the beginning saga. Stay tuned to watch the next installment of Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy!**

 **...**

 **Power Levels**

 **Roshi: 360**

 **Tao: 200**

 **Tien: 380**

 **Krillin: 100**

 **Two months later**

 **(Post-training)Roshi: 370**

 **Tao: 200**

 **(Post-training)Tien: 400**

 **(Post-training)Krillin: 420**

 **Teenage Girl: 350**


	3. Chapter 3: Namekian Elder

Chapter 3: Namekian Elder

 **A/N: Sorry everyone, chapter 3 is going to be pretty short for three reasons. For one, Namekians aren't too exciting, so making this chapter worth over 8,000 pages would be futile and unnecessary. Another reason I am making this short is because of the extreme length of chapter two. Lastly, this is going to be quite short because Chapter 4 starts the exciting new saga where things become much more interesting. So stay tuned, and watch how boring the Namek's lives are.**

 **...**

Not too far away from Earth, there seemed to be an Earth in reverse. In actuality, they're pretty far, but compared to other planets, they're like neighbors. Instead of blue skies and green grasslands, this planet had green skies and blue grasslands. It was a rather beautiful planet. Within a village stood four green humanoid creatures.

They would built like humans, but they were green with pink or beige patches on their arms and abs, which was merely exposed muscle tissue. They had pairs of antennae on their foreheads, and they wore traditional robes and fighting gis. Their main colors were blue,purple or white. They were Namekians.

These Namekians were gathered within the village, so that they could be granted an elder. One of them spoke. "Welcome, my kin, to the Ceremony of Sanctity. Here, the person we call will become our elder! They would do very pleasing things like keeping us Namekians civilized and creating the sacred orbs! The Dragon Balls!"

After speaking inwardly, the Namekians awaited to see the result of their votes. "And the Namekian Elder is... Flute!" The son of Flute, Almond, spoke. Flute walked up in gratitude as he bowed to his brethren that clapped. He gave a speech of Namek's future. And just like that, he created the Dragon Balls. Each Namekian in the village guarded two Dragon Balls, while Flute, the Namek Elder, carried one.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Interstellar Flight

**Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy**

Saga 2: The Arcosian Saga

Chapter 4: Interstellar Flight

 _Last time on Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy, we were introduced to the peaceful Namekians. We learn that this race is responsible for the Dragon Balls on Namek... But Earth's history of these powerful orbs is unknown. The beginning of this universe had a bittersweet start, but until now, it was merely the calm before the storm._

It had been two months since the Saiyan Kakarot dominated his opponents and established dominance. On this day, he had declared that they would one day become galactic warriors, and now, they had the technology means to bring action to their words. Their source; the Tuffles.

One day, Kakarot decided to make a run to the city in order to receive the goods he desired. He had an 'appointment' with Tuffle City's main scientist, Doctor Myuu. Reaching his destination, Kakarot casually waltzed into the main building and made his way to the top floor. There he found an older man examining a blue sheet of paper. He coughed. "Doctor Myuu." The man unexpectedly turned to see Kakarot standing in a rather impatient posture. "Oh yes, King Kakarot, I've got great news. The space probes we've ventured out into space a month ago have reported two planets of high value. " King Kakarot grinned, taking a liking to what he was hearing. "Go on," he urged. Doctor Myuu nodded before giving explanation.

"The first planet we know is the planet called Earth. It's an exceptionally beautiful little mudball. It varies from green wastelands to scorching deserts, and everything in between. Their water sources would also be a great addition to our planet, but that's not all. The minerals in the ground are also valuable. If we were to receive them, it would open many doors for our technology. Even greater news, the average power of the elite Earthlings are 200." at this, Kakarot chuckled grimly before breaking into a hysterical laugh.

"200!? That's nothing! Even Carcus would exterminate these termites." Doctor Myuu nodded, "He would need assistance. Scouts say that there are two Power Levels at or above 400. Both of them combined would make quick work of him.." He added carefully. Kakarot nodded, "I'll just send Raditz with him. Those two combined could probably kill all of their elites altogether." "Precisely sir. Onto other news, the space pods we have finalized will take about two weeks to land on Earth from where we are now. In each pod, there's a gas that will put the combatant to sleep, preventing him from getting hungry, thirsty and it'll prevent them from aging. There's a gas that nullifies the effect and is programmed to activate when the ETA is 10 minutes away. Now, onto the other planet. It's called Namek, and it's kind of like Earth, except they lack technicians. They also have warriors much more skilled than Earth's inhabitants, their average easily clocking at 1,000."

"Nothing our Average Saiyans can't handle."

Doctor Myuu nodded

"Okay, let's see the product."

"Right."

Doctor Myuu turned behind the chair he sat in and suddenly twirled around with a large metal container in a cube shape. He carefully placed it on his desk before pressing a button, and the metal shield flattened like a box would. The item inside revealed to be a gigantic metal sphere, big enough for one person. It had a glass-like burgundy window among the pear-shape hatch. He carefully opened the door, "These are the controls. They're linked to the space probes, so any coordinates that our space probes recommend will automatically be installed into your pods. Earth and Namek being an example. Also, our updated scouters have been finished. They now have galactic communication frequencies and a higher power limit. It also is linked to the owner's power level, and will detect down to 1% of said power level. In example, your power is 7000, so your scouter would detect levels as low as 70." Kakarot smirked. "Impressive.. Let's have it" Doctor Myuu then handed Kakarot 6 small capsules, and a suitcase. "Now, in case anyone gets hurt there's a built-in treatment system as well. It's extremely efficient,I bet by now it would heal someone half dead." Kakarot nodded before walking towards the exit before stopping at the shadowy doorway and looked at an unsuspecting Myuu at the corner of his eye.

' _Something doesn't feel right..._ '

 **...**

Kakarot silently flew over the cave huts as he smirked. Finally, his dream to become a galactic emperor would become true. He landed softly, giving everyone their own scouter and pod. "Alright, I want the lower warriors to eradicate all Earthlings. This means Carcus and Raditz. As for the people of Namek, I want the average warriors to request a proposition. Either get them to become our soldiers, or they'll die. This includes Vegeta jr., and Nappa. Good luck to you all. Stay safe and read the instructions within your pod. They explain the pod's features, how it works, and information you'll need to know on the scouters." The older Vegeta spoke, "What about us two?" Kakarot grinned, "We're going to kill any non-Saiyan that approaches us. I have a feeling we can't trust those Tuffles."

"Are you saying. They would mislead us onto planets?"

"No, I'm saying that I don't think they would notify me of threatening Power Levels that would approach us. Do not forget those nerds want us dead."

"R-Right.."

 **...**

" **Ah... Look at them...** " a feminine voice echoed from an unknown area. The room was dark, which was barely lit up of the projection of the Saiyan King and his comrades.

" **Hah, yes. He already fears of a higher power...** " A similar, yet more masculine voice chimed in on the mocking.

" **Should we give him a reason?** "

" **Yes.** "

" **Good choice. What are their Power Levels?** "

" **The child is 500.**

 **The long haired weakling is 1,500.**

 **The son with the flame hair is 2,000.**

 **Baldy is 2,500.**

 **The father of the flame haired son is 3,500**

 **And their king is at 7,000...** "

" **Ah, I see. Perfect for low level soldiers. Thank you, brother.** "

" **Anytime, Frieza** "

 **...**

 **A/N: There's Chapter four, the beginning of the Arcosian saga. I'm sorry it took so long to update, it would seem that I've gotten Writer's Block. Once again, I thank you all for reading. 118 views is a lot, although I would like to give a special thanks to the guest that gave me a review. For that, I thank you, and really appreciate your feedback. I've been spending hours of dedication on this fan fiction and I'm just grateful for your thoughts. Moving on, Chapter 5 includes the landing on Earth and Namek. Witness the multiple planet purgings on the next chapter of** _ **Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy!**_


	5. Chapter 5: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy**

Chapter 5:What could possibly go wrong?

Darkness. That's what Carcus would define as space. He and his partner Raditz have been awaken by their pods announcing they were to land in ten minutes. Within this time, they encountered a quadrant with very little stars. For a moment, Carcus thought it symbolizes what good there is in the universe before quickly resenting it. Quicker than expected, a beautiful orb of water and land came into view, and Carcus gasped in delight at the sight.

"Wow! This planet is pretty!" Carcus grinned widely.

 **...**

"You are now landing on Planet Namek. Prepare for landing."

Vegeta jr looked up from his lap to see a large green planet. He grumbled, "So this is Planet Namek, eh? Seems legit..." Vegeta slammed the red button on his scouter, "Remember your mission frequencies." He spoke, and everyone wearing a scouter on that frequency heard, which was Nappa, Carcus and Raditz. Vegeta tuned his scouter to a new frequency as he approached the planet.

 **...**

Elsewhere, there was a frisbee shaped spaceship. It consisted of many flashing lights, and had hidden multiple legs that would make the ship resemble a spider. Not like one would appear so metallic. Inside, a shadowy figure lifted a decorated glass of red wine, but it cracked in response to its owner's sudden growl.

"Berry, what's the ETA on our tailed friend's planet?"

"It's er... Five minutes away, Frieza sir."

The shadowy figure smirked as he stood from his hover chair, walking up to the window, revealing his figure.

The skin on his face, neck, hands and feet were all lavender, and under his eyes exposed no skin, just a thin bar of pink layering muscle. In addition his arms and legs were the same, and his lips were naturally of a dark violet mixed with a blood crimson. He wore white gauntlets on his wrists and ankles, which made his 3 toed feet stand out.

His forehead had a shiny glass-like purple patch, and a big portion of his head was a white helmet-like substance that was attached to a black horn above each thin ear. He wore traditional armor like the Saiyans, except it was bronze and purple, and it only had shoulder guards. He wore black spandex underpants,and he had a long, muscle-exposed tail with a purple tip.

"Ah... Excellent.. The blood ruby itself. Such a stunning world. Too bad it's people are about to be left in shambles. Their grounds will be as red as their skies..." The short lizard-like being spoke before laughing, and walking back into the shadowy quarters of his ship.

 **...**

The climate of the Earth seemed relaxing. A nice sunshine with small winds, the stunning green grasses dancing in the wind. Suddenly the grass shook violently as 2 shining spheres submerged from the sky. The impact of the two alien crafts formed two impact craters with each pod resting firmly at the source of them. Moments later, each pear hatch swung downwards, revealing a glowing light within the hole. Slowly, a figure made themselves known from each pod. The two quietly stepped out the pod as they met face-to-face for the first time within two weeks. Raditz tapped the red button on his scouter, and it began to beep. He began to speak with his unused voice, " The highest power here is 420, and second best being at 400. They're nothing, but they could give you trouble individually. Do not engage combat with them unless I am present." Raditz then smirked. "There's a Power Level of 330 not too far from here. You should 'investigate'. I'll see you in a bit." With that said, they both took off.

 **...**

Deep within the hills of a mountain landscape, an ominous explorer dragged his way around. He was hefty, but not too fat. He wore an orange brownish samurai robe entitled to a black belt, accompanied with some worn out yellow sandals. Attached onto his belt was a deadly sword, and his spiky black hair reached down to just under his shoulders.

For some odd reason, he had the craziest feeling he was being followed, but every time he turned around, there was a blur, and then nothing. Eventually he grew impatient. Agitated, the young man withdrew his sword. "You're screwing with the wrong one! Whoever you are, show your smug face so I can slash it to nothing! Nobody pulls a fast one on Yajirobe and _**lives**_!" Yajirobe's hand suddenly stung with extreme pain, causing his sword to sweep at a nearby mountain like a bullet.

"That's cool! What is it? My name is Carcus, and I was sent here to send you and every other weakling to their makers!" he choked with innocence as he smiled. In a chopped second he backhanded Yajirobe with incredible force, chuckling as the poor Human was knocked backwards. Yajirobe grimaced as a trickle of blood slipped down his nostril, before yanking his sword out of the mountain. He growled, "Like hell you will, pip squeak!" Yajirobe roared as he drew his sword and charged at Carcus, striking at him from various angles. Carcus would sidestep, narrowly dodging each swipe at him like they moved at snail's speed. Carcus's face emitted a suddenly dark smirk before Yajirobe advanced on. Yajirobe kneed his stomach with pure strength, before sending him flying with a kick to the chin.

Carcus used his arms to catch himself before bounding back at the stunned Yajirobe with his foot extended, retaliating with a kick of his own, sending the human to the ground with a thud.

 **...**

Deep in an undiscovered area of Planet Namek, Vegeta and Nappa sat stuffing their faces with burnt animal flesh as they sat on a pile of demolished mammal corpses. Vegeta's scouter suddenly glowed bright and beeped, which turned his head to the skies. He sighed before tossing the half-eaten leg in his hand onto a pile of bones before wiping his face with his glove. "Prepare yourself, Nappa. There's two powers coming towards us. And if the scouter readings are correct, they are just as powerful as us. They're estimated to arrive in 60 seconds..." In no time, the teen growled as two flashing lights appeared in the sky. The two green figures stopped as they hovered over the island, and then their feet descended to the ground. They looked around in confusion as all they saw was the campfire, and the animals.

"Isn't this where we sensed the two evil powers, right father?" Almond turned to the other concerned Namekian. "Yes Almond, I don't know wh-" his statement was intercepted as his son Almond was slammed to the ground by a white boot,and a smirking Vegeta assuming his stance.

 **...**

"You mean to tell _me_ that you gave those Saiyans _spacepods_!?"

"Well uh...sir."

" **No, Myuu**. **This is absolutely unacceptable! You had one job! The fact they slipped through my fingers in an instant stirs anger within me unfathomable to you! You've not only betrayed me by allowing them to leave, but you let me come here, wasting precious fuel without a single utterance of forewarning! Not a single Saiyan to kill!** "

"No sir, F-Frieza. There's still two here! The king and their second strongest," Myuu began in a desperate attempt to not get strangled, and much to his delight Frieza's hardened face relaxed slightly. "Oh?.. Well.. That's very nice. Thank you doctor, but I believe I no longer require _your_ services." And with that, in a blink of an eye this 'Frieza' struck a clean punch through the elder's chest.

 **...**

Vegeta sr., the elite father of his average son, Vegeta, seemed to be enjoying the beautifully red skies of Planet Kakarot, where his son was just consumed in moments ago. He exhaled in a sigh rather loudly, "Dammit. The lower warriors get to enjoy themselves in a pleasuring fight, while I'm left with nothing to do."

"That's where you're wrong, Saiyan. You have one final job. To set an example of all lower league scumbags like you."

"What the hell!?" A dark purple hand clenched onto his throat ever so easily. Vegeta clawed at this indestructible hand, but to no avail. The being spoke. "Look into my eyes. Your people will be shouting my name in horror as I slaughter them, then the rest will worship it for the rest of their numbered days. Lord Cooler." Vegeta stared with anguishing adrenaline at the twisted, pure darkness of crimson in his eyes, until he felt a painful burning sensation. His head faltered down, and all he saw was the hole that revealed his stomach was singed away before his sight blurred to nothing.

 **...**

 **A/N: And that ends Chapter 5 in a nutshell. The Saiyans are shown no mercy from the hands of the Arcosian Brothers! Will there be any hope for the universe? Find out soon on the next chapter of Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Universal Chaos

**Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy**

Chapter 6 : Universal Chaos

Raditz laughed menacingly as he spun and flew through yet another cloud. He detected a fairly weak power nearby, and he decided to start there in case Carcus did need help. Once approaching a desert, he smiled. "Here it is." He flew downwards, but not completely towards the ground. An average figure came into view and Raditz eyed his prey like a hawk. An unsuspecting human talking to a ... Floating cat? The cat bad short blue fur and it's feeble body seemed to defy gravity as it aimlessly floated in the air.

Weird right?

The human wore a green tunic, a white sash, and orange martial arts pants. He had some symbol on his tunic, but Raditz couldn't make it out from his view. The human also had long black hair nearly reaching his waist. "Yamcha?" The cat spoke. "Yeah Puar?" he turned to the cat in questioning. "Something isn't right.." she began, then at that moment Raditz heaped behind Yamcha and sent him flying with a backwards kick. He turned to Puar before lifting his fist, leaving his middle finger extended upwards. "Thanks for blowing my cover."

Yamcha emerged from the ground, running his head as his eyes steadily opened. "What the hell... Who the hell..." Yamcha began as his confused facial expression twisted into anger. Raditz's smirk began to make itself known before turning into a morbid laugh. Raditz fully turned his body to the two Earthlings. "Well, Earthling. My name is Raditz. I'm not from here..." Raditz figured he would toy with his opponent before ending him. "I know you aren't, because if you were, I would've robbed you already. Now why are you in the desert?" "Not just the desert you dense fool. I'm not from Earth. I'm from the distant planet known as Planet Kakarot. We've recently become active businessmen, in which our warriors venture out for useful planets like this one. We eradicate every single lifeform in hopes to sell the planet for a high price. This is my first mission, if you must know." Raditz took a step forward with a demonic grin.

"You see, it's futile for an insect like you to even try to take a swing at me. I am a Saiyan Warrior! Our race is superior to all! And to top that, I'm the brother of the king of all Saiyans!" Yamcha flinched in sudden hints of fear. He turned to Puar with a worried expression, before turning his attention back to Raditz. "Listen here. I don't care who you are. Where you're from. What you do. You have 5 seconds to get away from here before I mangle you into my cat's food! Five!" Raditz laughed, interrupting Yamcha's countdown rudely. "You stupid fool! You were doomed the moment my partner and I stepped foot onto this world!" With that said, Raditz began to build up his power. Small rocks began to make their way into the air slowly as a bright red aura began to radiate around Raditz's muscular form. The sky darkened near them as Raditz crossed his elbows and slammed them down with a shout, emitting enough force to shake the ground. Puar was carried off by the wind, and Yamcha struggled to oppose the Saiyan. Raditz was consumed by his enormous red aura before it dissipated, and Raditz stood with a throbbing vein on his forehead, and he smiled. Yamcha stood frozen like a statue before he turned back to Puar, "Get OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Yamcha was sent straight to the sand with another outstanding kick sent from Raditz.

Yamcha bounded back onto his feet before connecting a reverse punch to Raditz's face, smirking. His face then twisted in horror as it was revealed that Raditz was unharmed, and Raditz mocked in amusement, "Boy, you're weaker than I thought! Hahahahahaha!" Raditz slowly raised his arm, confusing his opponent slightly. Raditz then swiftly slapped the still shocked Yamcha, sending him to the ground for the third time. Yamcha returned moments later with a punch aimed, but Raditz's response was yet another slap, but with his tail that was hidden around his waist, once again acquainting Yamcha with the hard sand. Yamcha lifted himself onto his knees in fatigue, and he panicked as he looked up. Raditz seemed everywhere as it was afterimage after afterimage alluding the area. Yamcha searched with his head in panic, but he ceased as an unpleasurable noise filled the area.

His left lung was punctured and struck through by Raditz's extended hand.

Raditz laughed as he mocked the word, " **Fatality**!" when he literally tore Yamcha's heart out, who crumbled forward, dead instantly. Puar watched in horror as not only her friend being left in a pool of blood, but the psychotic maniac who did it was sloppily ingesting his heart. Puar yelped in a nearly inaudible rage, "YAMCHA! **YOU BASTARD!** " She glowed a bright yellow, before appearing to be the image of a professional boxer.

"Tch" Raditz scoffed, suddenly flowing high into the air, extending his outstretched hand downwards, where it began to flash with yellow energy. Raditz was indulged in laughter as he sent a deadly energy beam into the core of the desert, creating an explosion of ki to consume the entire island, atomizing it and every one on it.

 **...**

Flute stared wide eyed as his son got assaulted by the unrecognizable alien. He growled under his breath before taking off to his son, "Hold on, Almond! I'm coming!" He took a step forward, before a unsubtle hand rested on his shoulder. "I don't think so, vermin." Nappa's voice escaped behind the Namekian, and howled in pain as Nappa applied pressure. Flute used his agility against Nappa as he lifted his arm and conveniently smashing his elbow into Nappa's stomach, splitting a crack in his armor that resembled a spider web. Nappa heaved before applying yet more pressure, allowing sprays of purple blood to exit the being's shoulder.

Flute wheezed, his teeth gritting as he countered by gripping Nappa's wrist, flipping him onto the grass, and landing on top of him with his knee jammed into his stomach, breaking away the cracked armor into chisels, revealing his bleeding abdomen. "Who are you, and what are you doing on my planet!?" Flute questioned in a threatening tone. Nappa smiled. "My name is Nappa, and my pal over there is Vegeta. We came here for a proposition. For Namek's inhabitants to either become henchmen of the unstoppable Saiyan army, or die..."

Flute's eyes widened in disbelief, "We'd never join evil people like you!"

"Well then, looks like we have a winner!" Nappa shouted before quickly jabbing the Namekian Elder off of him.

 **...**

Back on Planet Kakarot, Kakarot, farther from either Tuffle or Saiyan city limits, was out walking within the wild. Over his shoulder he carried an extremely large bear, who seemed about 15 feet tall and seemed to weigh 500 lbs. His other arm was clasped around a large tree he was carrying around his waist. He had stocked up food for his comrades for their return that would earn celebration. But once again, something seemed... Off... He stopped and dropped his inventory, looking around to see a shadowy figure, in which Kakarot subconsciously entered his stance.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"My, where are my manners? My name is Frieza, but unfortunately for you, that won't really matter." Kakarot furrowed his eyebrows as he questioned, "And why is that?" Much to Kakarot's dismay, Frieza chuckled. "Because I came here to kill you." Kakarot growled grimly.

"But why?"

Frieza got down to business. "Because you Saiyans are way too strong. You're almost as strong as I am now, although I'm afraid you still don't stand a chance against me. Your friend didn't last 5 seconds against my brother... Hahahaha. After I kill you, I will kill your unsuspecting friends when they return. Who knows, I may enslave one or two." Frieza laughed loudly.

"What friend? You don't mean-"

"Yes, the one with the widow's peak. My brother Cooler killed him, quite easily might I add. Much like how I'm going to kill you." Frieza once again mocked in laughter as Kakarot began to grow angry.

"I don't think so!" he was at him, swirling his arms and legs at Frieza. Frieza blocked most of the attacks, but some made contact, but didn't cause too much damage. In fact, what got under Kakarot's skin the most was Frieza's constant nonchalant demeanor.

"Not bad, but I should add not good." Frieza laughed as he threw a flurry of punches of his own, but Kakarot sidestepped and blocked with his forearms. The Saiyan warrior began to glow a crimson as usual as he began to shout, "SAIYAKEN",going on the offensive.

Frieza couldn't see the uppercut that smashed his chin, let alone the roundhouse kick that snapped his head with incredible force afterwards. The Saiyan assailant intercepted the flying Arcosian and proceeded to hammer him onto the ground. The two fighters seemed physically equal in power as they clashed on, ranging from punches, kicks, to headbutts. Each barrage of punches were countered with barrages of kicks and vice versa. Each headbutt was challenged with another. The winner couldn't be determined, but one thing was certain.

The battle was heating up.

 **...**

 **A/N: There goes Chapter 6 of the successful series, Dragon Ball Ultimate Galaxy. The universe is in peril, and anybody can win at this point. Even if the Saiyans win, they may return home to the Arcosians. Will there be any resolution? Find out next Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy!**

 **...**

 **Power Levels**

Yajirobe: 330

Carcus: 600

Raditz: 2,500

Yamcha: 230

Vegeta: 2,000

Almond: 2,500

Nappa: 2,500

Flute: 3,000

Cooler: 340,000

Vegeta sr.: 4,000

Kakarot: 8,000 (12,000 in Saiyaken)

Frieza: 10,000 (And Rising)


	7. Chapter 7: Fall of a King

**Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy**

Chapter 7: Fall of a King

Yajirobe groaned on the ground for a moment before hopping onto his feet, gripping his sweaty hands onto the hilt of his katana. Suddenly, the sword began to emit a glowing blue light, before the entire blade was coated with this energy. Yajirobe smirked, for this was his ultimate technique, and he had hoped it would take down this child. He did dislike the fact that not only a child would make him result to this, but he also had to kill said child. Yajirobe faded from sight and reappeared next to Carcus as he swung downwards, deeply slicing Carcus's shirtless back.

Carcus screamed in agony, and Yajirobe continued with smacking his forehead with the butt of the sword, forming a patch of blood to trickle down his forehead. Carcus dropped his guard, and spun around in anger. Throwing a wild punch at Yajirobe, Carcus growled when it was blocked by the energy blade, not only that, but it was burning his hand. The fat samurai silently rammed his elbow onto Carcus's face, causing his balance to fail. Yajirobe slipped onto the solid ground and executed a spinning kick at his ankles, which resulted in Carcus falling onto Yajirobe's expecting knee.

Carcus was then a victim of being yanked by the neck and tossed into the skies. Yajirobe appeared above the ascending Saiyan, slicing his sword down the moment he approached, but instead only cut through air. He then felt a fist jab and sink into his cheek before more punches now bruised his chest continuously. That was when Carcus revealed his unfolded hand, and with a grunting smirk it crackled a bright blood red light that consumed his hand and shaped a miniature blade opposing his opponent. "You wanna play with blades, huh? Okay, let's go!" Carcus growled before lunging his energy blade hand at Yajirobe, who retaliated with his blue energy blade, and in reaction it sent a purple light shockwave into the air. Their hair blew aimlessly in the air as this continued.

They both were trying to gain the offensive at this point, trying to slash each other in impossible angles, yet the each dodged these impossible strikes. Although Yajirobe had a considerable advantage, it was indeed known that Carcus had the most power. Yajirobe dodged a hopping kick, inwardly celebrating with joy as he found the opening he desired.

He took a swipe at his abs.

Carcus yelped in pain, and he began to freefall from the sky. Yajirobe poured salt in the wound when Carcus landed on his knees by violently kicking his fresh wound, knocking him onto the ground completely before stomping his ribs. That earned a crack, and a scream. Carcus rolled away, and Yajirobe kept slashing his katana into the ground, trying to catch him with his energy blade. Carcus then flipped behind Yajirobe, yanked his hair until he saw his surprised expression upside down, then slammed Yajirobe's forehead onto the own golden butt of his sword. Yajirobe countered with another kick to Carcus's wounded stomach, causing Carcus's pupils to compress as he hurled some blood.

 **...**

The beginning of the fight between Vegeta and Almond made it seem that Vegeta held the advantage. Vegeta and Almond were now violently exchanging blows for an offensive grip, but Almond gained it when he crouched down, avoiding a kick from Vegeta. He then began to hack his stomach with his fists. This angered the Saiyan Warrior, thus resulting him to him raising his arms and hammering the Namekian's back, only to pass through a zanzoken afterimage. Almond appeared in front, back, and to the sides of Vegeta, causing his head to spin in confusion. "What the hell is this!?" He demanded for explanation, but all he received were the four Almonds screaming in unison before smacking at Vegeta in a cluster. Vegeta bounded to the sides, dodging each blow with minimum effort. The four Namekians gruffled before they appeared in all four directions around Vegeta as they placed their first two fingers on top of their foreheads.

" _ **MAKANKOSAPPO!**_ " Each warrior shouted as their fingers were surrounded by violent electric-like yellow and purple energy. Four yellow beams had spirals around them when they released them, and they hustled towards the Saiyan. His response was a blockade of his torso with his arms in a cradle position. After the attack hit, the other 3 splitforms vanished back into Almond, and a took a moment to execute a blitzkrieg much too quick for Vegeta. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Almond took advantage of Vegeta's vulnerability. In an instant, Almond gained a considerable advantage as he knocked Vegeta into the ground, but the Saiyan was back at him in a scurry. Then these titans entered into another clash as their punches created more shockwaves, both fighters being far from finished.

 **...**

Deep within the woods of Planet Kakarot, Frieza was getting pummeled onto the ground by a glowing red figure. Kakarot definitely had the edge, and he continued to hack the lizard's face with his hands. Advancing on he then ended his storm of attacks by smashing Frieza's skull with his boot, sending him spinning through multiple trees. Frieza immediately regained his balance and then emitted a powerful light, knocking the incoming Kakarot away with a shockwave, earning a chuckle from Frieza before speaking.

"Oh my... I can see why they called you a king. You're exceptionally skilled, exceeding your greatest warriors by a mile. Not many can withstand the wrath of the second strongest being in the universe, who happens to be using a small fraction of his power as we speak." His smirk of confidence tangled with Kakarot's proud smug smirk. "You're bluffing, I know you are."

"Do you? Truly?" Frieza paused for a moment to receive nothing from the silent king. Frieza then was then enlightened in a dark laugh as Kakarot's cocky expression shifted into a shocked one as Frieza's power began to rise. From small pebbles to huge boulders began to hover into the air, each looking like a piece to a solar system, and the land below shook violently out of the blue. Kakarot gasped as Frieza began to undergo a dramatic change.

His muscles began to expand as red electricity bolts surrounded him, each emitting a dark red and black energy gas, forming a gassy aura. Frieza's armor began to crack, before it inevitably shattered into large chunks of purple, brown and white falling onto the ground. Frieza's body began to expand into a more muscular appearance, in which at the same time his black horns slowly curved upwards. Frieza's shout grew wilder as he began to grow twice his original height, his screams being louder than Kakarot's growl. Standing at 7'8, he spoke with an even more masculine and deadlier voice.

"This is the end, Saiyan."

"What the hell!"

Frieza smiled as his arms folded in cockiness, and Kakarot aimed a punch directly at Frieza's chest. Frieza smirked unscathed before kneeing Kakarot's stomach with incredible force, knocking the breath out of the Saiyan, and he fell in pain. Frieza yawned when he extended his lavender hand towards the downed Saiyan as it trembled with violet energy. Frieza lifted his foot and calmly stomped onto his head, causing the Saiyan to shout in total agony. Frieza smiled as he removed some pressure for a moment, then continued. This continued for several moments, and all that filled the air was Kakarot's sniffles in tears. Frieza then hopped way into the air, he threw his hand down, sending his punishing blaster attack into the area, in which engulfed the entire area. When the debris cleared, all that remained of Kakarot, was a corpse.

 **...**

 **A/N: That puts an end to Chapter 7, folks! With the two elite Saiyans dead, who's gonna put an end to the two tyrants? Will ANYBODY be able to take down the Arcosian Brothers? Or is Earth and Namek doomed to hell by the Saiyans? And the remaining 4 Saiyans, what will they do to survive, if they survive? Find out the next chapter of Dragon Ball : Ultimate Galaxy!**

 **Q & A**

 **Alright, with the last chapter there were quite the bit of concerns for the fan fiction, so I suppose I will uncover some things that have not been shown. Starting with the Saiyans, I cannot tell you about Bardock's whereabouts just yet. That's something saved for another time. Although, I can tell you why the Saiyans are so weak. Back in the timeline as we know, Frieza had occupied this area for quite some time. He had a business to sell planets. With that you need strong people, so the power levels you see now are the natural power levels. Im the first Bardock movie, Vegeta as a small child was seen training in a room full of Saibamen. Thus applying to the fan fiction, Frieza covered the Saiyans for training, making them naturally stronger. Think about it. Kakarot, the king of all Saiyans flashes animal pelt for clothes. They have no form of training equipment or facilities except for the huts or the outdoors. They live in mountain caves, of course they're going to be relatively weak. Now, just alike the whereabouts of Bardock, I cannot tell you more details about the Saiyaken yet. As for a rival between 'Goku or Vegeta' could be revealed soon. And also, their history will be revealed around the same time Bardock is. Also, as Kakarot had called Vegeta in the first chapter, was one of the rich boys. They bought their armor and scouters, and they earned it. Kakarot is the type to not really care about clothing and such, in which not having battlesuits either way was fruitless to him. Now, onto the Arcosians. Within the show, Frieza and Cooler were mostly separate because they've been doing the P.T.O. for decades. But here, this is their first time. Maybe a certain someone wanted them to team up just in case? As for their power levels being so low, this is an alternate universe in which they pretty much slacked in training. Nobody came close to them in power, and they're just much more careless, which is probably one reason why they are doing this mission together. As for Frieza and Cooler killing the Saiyans, what Frieza told Kakarot was they're too strong and is near his base, but if you think about it, that would only include Kakarot. That obviously isn't the real reason and will be revealed soon. Also, I think it may have been mistaken that I was trying to make Frieza sound feminine. His voice is just not too masculine compared to Cooler or his second form. As for Frieza's character within itself, I have him not as torturing for a few reasons. With his power much less as in canon, would he really have that trait as powerful? Also, he hasn't really had a challenging opponent yet, so any torturing involved wouldn't really fit too well. As for his scary statements, you'd figure such manipulating ways would come with experience, and as I had already stated, Frieza and Cooler are inexperienced. As for the Namekians, Nail will be revealed, but as for the natural disaster, I did mention that this was an alternate universe where most things we know about did not happen, and if it did, it didn't happen in the same way. And now the Humans. I know it's focused a little more on the Saiyans, but since when DBZ wasn't like that honestly. Also, with the fights already going on, I figure I would give Krillin go on his hunting once some of the fight ceases. Also, let's finally note that I am merely 15, and this is my first fan fiction. I didn't realize that a fan fiction would require such work in the first place, so some things that I meant to put in wasn't. With that, I think that covers most of it. Thank you, Simgr101.**

 **...**

 **Power Levels**

Carcus: 600

Yajirobe: 330

Nappa: 2,500

Flute: 3,000

Vegeta: 3,000!?

Almond: 2,500

Frieza: 30,000

Frieza ( Second Form): 120,000

Kakarot: 8,500

Kakarot (Saiyaken): 12,750

(x2): 17,000

(x3): 25,500

(x4): 34,000


End file.
